1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exercise device for the upper torso of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for exercise devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 428,454 to Fischer et al. teaches the ornamental design for an exercise device.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,866 to Mattox teaches an improved wheeled exercise device which is adjustable for users of different size and muscle capability. The device comprises a wheel rotatable mounted on an axle, a pair of handgrips telescopically mounted on the axle, and a length of elastic tubing telescopically mounted on the opposite ends of the axle. A pair of pads are adjustably mounted on the elastic tubing. The pads may be moved to different points along the length of the tubing to accommodate users of different size and strength. The user kneels or stands on the pads, grips the handgrips, and rolls the wheel and axle forward, away from the pads until the user is in the prone position. Thereafter, the user rolls the axle and wheel backward, until the starting position is reached.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,707 to Daniel et al. teaches a device for exercising a user""s upper torso that utilizes a minimum of space. A wheeled housing is provided with a handle member providing an effective grip to a user who will lean his or her body""s weight against the device is coupled to one or more of the wheels to display the amount of rotation of the wheels thereby giving an indication to a user of the amount of exercise undertaken. A reader of the movement of the device has an output connected to a counter/display that is resettable. The reader is mounted in a spring loaded cavity so that an effective outwardly force brings its ball member in contact with the surface.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,901 to Palacios teaches an exercise apparatus of a push-pull type for exercising a person""s abdominal muscles that includes a track unit formed by a track board having an upper, body supporting surface extending between front and rear ends; an elongate, track-supporting base board for extending horizontally across a floor; a knee support on the base board adjacent the rear end of the track board; and, a support member for supporting the track board pivotally connected to overlie the base board with the rear end adjacent the base board and the front end at selected elevations. A hand-grip carriage unit with a pair of hand grips and an elbow support aligned rearward of the hand-grips is removably mounted by rollers on the body supporting surface for reciprocal rolling movement therealong. An anchoring unit for a person""s legs or hands, alternatively, can be releasably mounted to the front end of the track board, when elevated.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for exercise devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an exercise device for the upper torso of a user that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an exercise device for the upper torso of a user that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an exercise device for the upper torso of a user that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an exercise device for the upper torso of a user that includes a base, a plurality of wheel assemblies, and a handle assembly. The base is equilateral triangular-shaped and has an uppermost surface and a lowermost surface. The handle assembly is swivelly positioned in the uppermost surface of the base so as to allow the handle assembly to achieve a desired hand position relative to the plurality of wheel assemblies. The plurality of wheel assemblies are three and in combination with the base being equilateral triangular-shaped, prevent rocking. Each wheel assembly is rotatably mounted in the lowermost surface of the base.